Spandrew
Spandrew is the friendship/romantic pairing between Spencer Hastings and Andrew Campbell. They are on the Academic Decathlon team together and both strive to get good grades. Andrew was willing to go to the faculty when Spencer lost against Mona so Spencer could be captain. Andrew was thought to be a romantic interest for Spencer, but so far there haven't been any real ''romantic interactions, besides their strip decathlon game. Season 3 In Mona-Mania, Spencer and Andrew are at a Decathlon meeting together as he tells them about Brad and how he is in the hospital. Andrew informs the members that Mona is going to be a new member, and makes a note that her and Spencer have had a history together. When Andrew says that Mona is running against Spencer for captain, the team votes for who they want, and Andrew votes for Spencer. After the meeting, Andrew tries to boost Spencer's confidence by telling her he knows she can beat Mona, and they both smile at each other. After the quizoff, the team goes to the Brew where they celebrate Mona winning. Andrew sees that Spencer looks sad because of the loss. He tells her that he could go to the faculty because he knows they'll have to hear Spencer out for what Mona did to them. Spencer doesn't want to win that way though, so Andrew pats her arm to let her know that it'll be okay. In the episode What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted, Spencer and Andrew are arguing over how she had missed a lot of the Decathlon's practices. Spencer claims she studied on her own, but Andrew says that they needed to practice as a team. He then informs her that she is no longer on the team as a result of missing practice. Later, Andrew stops by Spencer's house to inform her that he knows that she is important to the team, but he believes her feud with Mona would internally corrupt the team. Spencer makes a note that without her, they'll be finished with the World History questions, but Andrew will be taking her place. In desperation Spencer engages in a quiz ff where with every question wrong they must remove a piece of clothing. As this continues, they both have removed one piece of clothing when Emily interrupts them. Their game ends and Andrew leaves, shirtless and in his boxers. At night, Andrew sees Spencer walk into the Decathlon competition. He approaches her, telling her that she can't be here. Spencer smiles at him and jokingly says that she didn't recognize him with his clothes on. Spencer confronts Mona, but it turns into a cat fight and Andrew and Wren have to step in to pull Spencer off Mona. Notes *Spencer and Andrew had a long-term relationship in the books. *They played strip-studying together. Quotes Photo Gallery PLLS03E19-03.jpg Troian brandon shay.jpg PLLS03E15-04.jpg spandrew4.jpg|Spencer & Andrew begin their strip decathlon game, only for it to be interrupted and cut short by Emily Fields Spandrew.jpg Navigational Category:Pairings Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Friendships Category:Season 6 Category:Friendship Pairings